


Resolution of Tension

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Inspired by Photography, It's Not Really My Thing But I Wrote This Anyway, M/M, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory's fed up with Bond's insurbordination and shows it in a rather surprising fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution of Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Don_Draper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/gifts).



> Written for this [Tumblr prompt](http://30rockoffice.tumblr.com/post/40583698521/james-bond-fic-prompt) from 30_rock_office.  
> Fair warning - I rarely read or write male slash as it doesn't really float my boat, but this picture lodged in my brain and wouldn't go away. Sorry if this isn't what was wanted, or if it's not very good. Like I said, it's not really my thing...  
> (Oh, and this fic takes me to 100,00 words of Bondfic in 2 months. I don't even...)  
> Spoilers: None really (post-Skyfall)  
> Disclaimer: Oh so very much NOT mine in any shape or form.

Bond stares at Mallory, his heart racing and his cock stiffening. "What?" he asks, doubting the evidence of his own ears.

"If you don't do as I tell you, when I tell you, I am going to bend you over my desk and spank you," Mallory repeats, his tone even, as if he's promising to bring Bond coffee every morning.

"You can try," Bond says aggressively. He thinks Mallory might actually be able to discipline him in such a fashion, but at the moment he's only interested in how far Mallory's going to take this. The tension that's been between them since Mallory became M has grown almost unbearable to Bond.

Mallory slams his palm against the wall alongside Bond's head. "Do you think I can't?" His face is a bare inch from Bond's, and the agent doesn't stop to think, he just grabs Mallory's face in both hands and kisses him hard. To his relief Mallory presses his body against Bond's, grinding his crotch hard into the agent's.

Bond's hands drop from Mallory's face to his shirt, unbuttoning it rapidly so he can slide his hands over his skin. They're still kissing frantically, biting at each other, too, and Bond is breathing through his nose because he doesn't want to be the one to break the kiss.

"What time is it?" Mallory asks suddenly, pulling back a little.

"It's time for sex," Bond says seductively. He's already got the other man's trousers unfastened, and now he reaches down to slide his hand the length of Mallory's swollen shaft. 

"Christ!" he gasps.

"I want you," Bond rasps, grazing his teeth over Mallory's Adam's Apple. 

"I can't – I mean, I haven't – " 

"Haven't what?" Bond asks gently, lifting his head to gaze intently into Mallory's brown eyes.

"I haven't been with another man for years," Mallory says, appearing embarrassed.

"It's okay," the agent says gently. "You'll be okay." He delves into his jacket pocket with his free hand (his right is still fondling Mallory's cock inside his trousers). "I've got lube, and a condom."

Mallory snorts. "It's true then, you are a slut."

Bond leers at him. "Always be prepared, that's my motto." 

Mallory buries his face in the crook of Bond's neck to muffle his laughter. "Anyone less like a Boy Scout, I can't imagine," he mumbles. Then he gasps as he realises Bond's rolling the condom down his dick. "You really want to do this here?"

"Yes," Bond says simply.

"Very well." Mallory reaches down and unfastens his agent's trousers, shoving them down off his hips to pool around his ankles. He pauses a moment to take in the sight of Bond's frankly magnificent cock, then he turns the agent around to lean against the wall. "Spread your legs and move your feet back towards me a bit further."

Bond obeys, feeling a thrill of anticipation as he hears Mallory opening the lube, then he gasps when the cool gel is massaged into his arse. He relaxes his muscles as much as possible, moaning with pleasure when Mallory eases his fingers deeper. 

After a few minutes Mallory slips his fingers free and Bond can't help groaning at their absence, but the next moment he feels the head of Mallory's cock beginning to ease inside his arse.

"Yes! Oh yes! Fuck! Yes! Feels so good! Don't stop!" He's not usually so vocal in these circumstances, but given Mallory's admission that it's been years, he wants to encourage the man as much as possible.

Mallory grunts when he bottoms out, and Bond can't help clenching his arse around the other man's cock. "Please," he says, not caring that he's begging his boss to fuck him.

Mallory begins to thrust, and his right hand leaves Bond's hip to reach round and clasp his cock, which he thrusts into Mallory's fist. "Fuck! Yes!"

He can already feel his orgasm building up, the tension coiling tighter in his belly and a slight tremble in his knees as they find their rhythm, Mallory thrusting into his arse, Bond thrusting into his hand. Then his balls draw up tight and he finds himself coming, cock spurting heavily all over Mallory's hand. Involuntarily he clenches his muscles around Mallory's cock, then he hears the other man's grunt as he begins to come. 

Bond reaches down before Mallory can withdraw his hand, clasps the other man's wrist, and lifts his hand up to his mouth so he can lick it clean of his own spunk.

"Christ!" The surprised gasp from his boss makes him smirk and he turns around as Mallory withdraws.

"I trust that was satisfactory for you, sir?" he asks, his tone cool and formal.

"Yes thank you, 007." He slips off the condom, bins it, then sorts out his clothes, glancing up at Bond, who's still got his trousers around his ankles. "Get dressed, Bond. And remember what I said, do as you're told, or I'll spank you. Must go – meeting with Q-Branch. I'll see you later."

Bond grins wickedly. "Yes, sir."


End file.
